


Hope is a Thing with Feathers

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“An owl’s come for you Grantaire.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope is a Thing with Feathers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ryssabeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryssabeth/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Perspective](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/19373) by avagueambitioninyourdirection.tumblr.com. 



“An owl’s come for you Grantaire.” Enjolras takes the letter from the owl perched on their windowsill. It hoots pleasantly as Enjolras drops a knut in the leather pouch attached to its leg, taking off not long after in a flutter of feathers. He looks over the envelope, flipping it over to see if there was a return address or a name. In lieu of an actual name, the Hogwarts school crest was stamped elegantly in black ink.

Excitement bubbles in his stomach, creeping through his veins while Grantaire rose from his seat, yawning away any remnants of drowsiness left in him. Last night had been far too late and involved far too much fire whiskey that did little to soothe his nerves. Applying for the charms professor position had brought astronomical amounts of stress in the last week or so, causing the wizard to seek some solace in a bottle. Enjolras had said nothing, ignoring the pressing need to.

Hands calloused from years of wand use and incessant practicing take the envelope, ripping it open haphazardly, nearly tearing the letter in the process. A displeased huff comes from Enjolras, he’s resisting the urge to point out that the wax seal would have been a brilliant place to start opening the envelope from. Grantaire flashes him a lazy grin before directing his concentration on the fine hand that an enchanted quill had used on the letter.

> _Dear Mister Grantaire,_
> 
> _We are pleased to inform you of your appointment to the staff of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as the new Charms professor. We ask that you report to the school three weeks before beginning of term in order to better acquaint yourself with the curriculum. Professor Flitwick shall be there to assist your transition and to answer any questions you may have._
> 
> _Congratulations and Welcome,_
> 
> _Minerva McGonagall, Head Mistress_

Watching Grantaire read without being told what the letter said pushed Enjolras to the peak of nervous agitation and excitement; the only indication of what was being said laying in subtle shifts of Grantaire’s expression, his lips twitching slightly as he read the letter, brows furrowing as he read the first line repeatedly in order to confirm that it was what had actually been written on the page.

“…I got it.” He murmurs quietly, not believing it still. Eyes of emerald green widen as Grantaire tears his gaze away from the page, beaming as if he was Apollo himself, burning in luminescent glee. “I got the position!”

The breath is knocked out of the newly appointed Charms professor when Enjolras practically bowls him over in a violently gleeful embrace. He clings to Grantaire, drawing him into a series of quick kisses. They soon migrate from his lips to the rest of his face in a rare moment of unabashed jubilation.

“Congratulations. I’m so proud!” Enjolras exclaims. “I’m going to send an owl to Courfeyrac and Combeferre. They’ll spread the news. We can meet at the Three Broomsticks, we have to celebrate.”

Later in the evening a toast is raised to Grantaire’s success, all with playful barbs about how he’s finally made something of himself besides holding a record for most Every Flavour Beans in one sitting. He can’t help but to laugh and smile. Enjolras leans over him when the group becomes distracted with the latest of Bossuet’s misfortunes, speaking only loud enough for the two of them to hear.

“You’ve always been great you know.”

“Because you’ve been by my side.” Grantaire replies.

 

That is as certain to him as the sun in the sky. 


End file.
